


Pretty Aqueous Rokuro’s Easeful Tea Time

by fictionfinding



Category: Brave 10 S
Genre: Historical, Mentions of Ninjutsu, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfinding/pseuds/fictionfinding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rokuro makes a cup of matcha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Aqueous Rokuro’s Easeful Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Literally all that's going to happen in this fic is Unno Rokuro will make a cup of tea. 
> 
> To the anons who inspired this, I hope you have your satisfaction. 
> 
> To my fellow students of Light Novelese, I apologize for my inferior skill in composition, and invite your own suggestions on improved titling in the comments.

Rokuro patiently waited for the boiled water to cool down. Outside in the courtyard he could hear an unpleasant ruckus that had become commonplace to Ueda Castle ever since the young master had begun increasing the number of retainers living in their wing. Although Rokuro occasionally opted to enforce tranquility using his sonic techniques when matters became too intolerable, he had quickly realized that now that the assault on decency had become a daily reality, it was retreat into his own mind that was the necessary countermeasure to alleviate the constant agitation. In order to forget the clamour occurring outside, Rokuro calmly breathed in, his fists resting loosely upon his thighs, knees slightly apart while his feet touched behind him. He held the breath for a few seconds before releasing it again more slowly, taking his time to clear away the irritation he was feeling and tune out the noise that surrounded him. After a few deep breaths, he finally reached a more neutral state of mind and began his preparation. 

Carefully, he picked up a silk cloth in his left hand, folding it neatly before reaching his right hand out to the cast iron kettle which had finally cooled to the necessary temperature. Grasping the arched handle, he picked it up, holding the cloth against the lid to keep it in place as he tipped the kettle above the bowl with practiced steadiness. Vapour curled up as the stream of water poured forth from the thin spout, vanishing into the cool spring air. He filled the bottom of the raku-style tea bowl with water before returning the kettle to its resting place, his movements deliberate, but fluid. He then picked up the bamboo whisk and placed it in the bowl, allowing the water to moisten the tip of the curved tines. After a moment he removed the whisk, leaving it suspended above the bowl as he watched the last drops of water slide down the fine prongs and fall back into the bowl below, creating tiny ripples in the still water. Once all the water had fallen away, Rokuro placed the whisk on the tray, turning it upside down so that the tips remained clean.

He waited for a few more breaths, focusing on blocking out all outside noise, before reaching for the tea bowl and picking it up in his left hand to discard the water. He could feel the bumpy texture of engraved bamboo fronds along the side of the bowl as it rested against his palm, the sensation increased by the warmth imparted to the clay by the water. Rokuro picked up a small hemp cloth with his free hand and dabbed it lightly around the bottom and lip of the bowl to dry it. He then put the cloth in the bottom of the warm bowl and replaced it on the tray. After counting one more breath, Rokuro removed the cloth from the base of the bowl, and set it next to the other tea utensils.

He reached out for the bamboo tea scoop with his right hand, grasping it by its long handle, before picking up the small tea caddy with his left. He carefully used his right hand to remove its lid, still grasping the smooth-handled scoop tightly with his two lower fingers. Placing the lid on the tray with a direct but graceful movement, he dipped the spoon into the vibrant green powdered tea. Even without the addition of water, a slight hint of its vegetal aroma drifted up to him as he scooped the matcha into the bowl, watching the bright powder fall gently into the dark hollow of its base. After measuring carefully to make a thin cup of tea, he picked up the lid of the caddy between his thumb and two upper fingers, resealing the tea and returning the glazed jar to its original spot. He wrapped the rest of his fingers fully around the scoop to grip it more evenly, before setting it gently across the top of the tea caddy.

Once more he picked up the silk cloth and reached for the kettle, bringing it above the wide bowl. He carefully tipped the kettle, letting the water flow gently but continuously from the spout to the bowl below. Rokuro filled the bowl partially with hot water and then set the kettle down and returned the cloth to its place. The aroma was much more potent now, the matcha’s robust scent filling the air. Rokuro picked up the whisk in his right hand, grasping it firmly with his fingertips, and cupped the palm of his left hand around the warm bowl, his thumb pressing down on the lip to brace it. He mixed the powder and water briskly, avoiding touching the bottom of the bowl with the whisk. The movements of his hand as he whisked were erratic, churning the tea using many different motions to blend it effectively. He kept his arm still as he did so, maintaining proper form with the rest of his body while controlling all movement from his wrist. Tranquility could only be found in the combination of harmony, dignity, poise and etiquette, after all. 

The brilliant green tea began to foam, tiny bubbles swiftly forming on top of the opaque liquid. As soon as the tea became frothy and slightly thickened, Rokuro immediately removed the whisk and placed it back on the tray. He picked up the bowl in both hands, taking a moment to appreciate the striking contrast of the foamy green tea in the rough black bowl, and the pleasant scent that drifted from it. Rokuro turned it around with his fingertips before placing it on a smaller tray beside him. He finally relaxed from the seiza position and stood up, letting his muscles stretch out properly. Feeling much calmer than before, he picked up the tray and went to deliver it to his master, ready to face whatever new trial of patience was certain to come his way.


End file.
